taenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rulers of the Osiad Empire
Amaris Dynasty: 0 – 132 FD Emperor Abdul Amaris, Fourthborn of Adil, Keeper of Radiance Life: 29 PD – 11 FD Rule: 0 – 11 FD Note: The first ruler of the Osiad Empire. He is said to have wielded the legendary weapon “Radiance.” His second-born son was the Child of Dawn. He order the construction of Amar, the greatest city of Taen. It is said that, after the construction of the Palace of Light, he said: “See this testament to man’s greatness. And let the gods know that should they try to interfere with our will, this monument of beauty will become a city of knives and teeth to fend off their petty wrath.” This has gained the city the nickname, the “City of Knives.” He began his rule at the age of 29. It ended with his death at the age of 40. Emperor Firas Amaris, Fourthborn of Abdul, Keeper of Radiance Alises: Firas, the Flame Life: 10 PD – 14 FD Rule: 11 – 13 FD Note: The second ruler of the Osiad Empire. He also wielded Radiance and died in the Crusade of Seven Lances while fighting alongside his brother, the Child of Dawn. Empress Jannah Amaris, Fourthborn of Firas, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Jannah, the Compassionate Life: 7 – 59 FD Rule: 13 – 54 FD Note: The youngest ruler in the history of the empire, Jannah began her reign at the age of 5. In her name, her mother saw to matters of consequence while she was tutored by the Sun Council. She took full control of the nation during 20 FD at the age of 12. Her first decree as Empress was to end the Crusade of Seven Lances and name her uncle an enemy of “Edos, the gods, and human decency.” Her reign was marked by prosper, with the fewest number of military conquests in Edosian history. Emperor Saad Amaris, Fourthborn of Jannah, Keeper of Radiance Life: 34 – 64 FD Rule: 54 – 64 FD Note: A good-hearted man with a mind for numbers, Saad established the Saad Standard of resource management and distribution system. He also established the Service Examination, an aptitude test used to place applicants in a government position. Emperor Fallor Amaris, Fourthborn of Saad, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: The King of Ruin, Fallor the Ambitious Life: 43 – 102 FD Rule: 64 – 102 FD Note: Running on the prosperous wealth and power created by the Saad Standard, Fallor built the largest city in the history of Taen, in the center of a desert. In creating the city, the land of Middle Taen was levelled and covered in stone. An untimely, unexplained series of earthquakes ruined the city’s foundation and left it unlivable. Now the glorious ruins lie uninhabited in the center of a vast desert. His ambitious project left Edos indebted to the moneylenders of Sigil. Emperor Malik Amaris, Fourthborn of Fallor, Keeper of Radiance Life: 83 – 105 FD Rule: 102 – 105 FD Note: After gaining power, Malik began a payment to Sigil. He signed the Ten Year Decree, a decree requiring every first child born during the first ten years of his rule be gifted to the Circle of Tar Kings. After the ten years, Edos was to be free of its debt. This was unpopular, and three years into his rule he was murdered by his own bodyguard and brother, Azhar Amaris, Secondborn of Fallor. Soon after Azhar’s execution, his wife gave birth to a girl. Empress Samar Amaris, Fourthborn of Malik, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: The Mother of Law; Samar, the Solemn Life: 70 – 114 FD Rule: 105 – 114 FD Note: Following the turmoil of Emperor Malik’s rule, Samar ended the Ten Year Decree. She reformed the law code, Samar’s Law Code, and established a court system with a single Final Court and standardized local courts with appointed judges. The Final Court included the Solemn Circle: seven judges appointed by the State. She also reformed the tax system and created multiple tax brackets. Emperor Talil Amaris, Fourthborn of Samar, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Talil, the Terrible Life: 89 – 132 FD Rule: 114 – 132 FD Note: A cruel man, Talil was most known to take Fourthborn and Secondborn children from noble and common families. He would have them fight to the death in the throne room and award the winner a seat on his war council. These Unbent would go on to hold high ranking positions in the Hounds. Now, the practice of fighting children is still practiced only in Jacna’s Citadel, where young recruits being groomed for rule of the force are put to the pit. It is said that taking the life of another strengthens them and removes their weakness. After his death, the legendary weapon, Radiance is said to have shattered. However, many believe that it was hidden away by Talil’s youngest brother, Ayser. Before his death, he murdered his legitimate children and legitimized his seventeen bastards. Lerah Incursion: 132 – 164 FD Empress Yumn Lerah, Secondborn of Lutfiyah, Aliases: The Golden Spear; Yumn, the Young Life: 116 – 141 FD Rule: 132 – 141 FD Note: The commander of the Hounds of Amar, she assumed control of Edos after Talil’s death. She led the defense against the Uniter’s final push into Edos as the Campaign of Broken Blades came to a close. Empress Nasrin Lerah, Secondborn of Yumn Life: 101 – 164 FD Rule: 141 – 164 FD Note: After her mother’s death, Nasrin hoped to establish their family as a dynasty, however, she only had two children, dashing the Lerah family’s chance at another ruler. Amaris Restoration: 164 – 213 FD Empress Tibah Amaris, Fourthborn of Sana Life: 137 – 182 FD Rule: 164 – 182 FD Note: The granddaughter of Talil’s sister, Shahlah. She established the Aptitude Examination to allow any citizen apply for a government position on the Sun Council or any lower level. Emperor Arif Amaris, Fourthborn of Tibah Life: 158 – 213 FD Rule: 182 – 213 FD Note: A fiercely intelligent man, Arif updated Saad’s Standard to account for Edos’s enlarged influence, creating the Arif-Saad Standard. He also held the city during the Night of Crimson Invocations. The show of power is said to have driven him mad. After the siege, Arif began requested that all the rats in the city be brought to him. Arif had a great pit dug into the throne room, covered it with a trap door, and filled it with the creatures. Over the next few months, he was known to have every prisoner sentenced to execution brought directly to him and thrown into the pit. He committed suicide by throwing himself into the pit. Second Lerah Incursion: 213 – 214 FD Empress Mahasin Lerah, Secondborn of Mada Life: 195 – 214 FD Rule: 213 -214 FD Note: Arif’s suicide was soon followed by a coup by Lerah supporters. Mahasin took control of Edos and committed the empire to the Treaty of Worms. The induction of the Iron Book of Law into Samar’s Law Code created a number of problems for judges, most famously the first Iron Law technically outlawed capital punishment. As such, the Iron Book was largely ignored. The niece of Nasrin. Nasrin was assassinated, likely by an Amaris loyalist, after a single year of rule. Second Amaris Restoration: 214 – 300 FD Empress Isa Amaris, Fourthborn of Arif Life: 197 – 223 FD Rule: 214 – 223 FD Note: Best known for commissioning the construction of many public works in Amar, These included: gardens, baths, arthouses, theatres, and ect. Emperor Malik Amaris II, Fourthborn of Isa Life: 187 – 249 FD Rule: 223 – 249 FD Note: Best known for establishing the first public university in an attempt to create a literate population. Empress Rabab Amaris, Fourthborn of Malik II Aliases: Rabab, the Righteous Life: 218 – 267 FD Rule: 249 – 256 FD Note: A devout Virtue of Jacna, Rabab constructed the Shardkeep, a vast military complex in the Worldspine Range near the border of Edos and Meni. He also pushed greater funding into military and the arts, claiming that they were the greatest testament to Jacna’s power. Empress Lunah Amaris, Fourthborn of Rabab Aliases: Lunah, the Luckless Life: 228 – 289 FD Rule: 256 – 289 FD Note: Attempting to improve upon the Arif-Saad Standard and raising taxes make up for the costs of Rabab’s rule, Lunah nearly bankrupt Edos. That, compounded with a massive crop failing led to widespread famine. To compensate, Lunah borrowed a large amount of money from Sigil and the horselords of Esros. Emperor Barir Amaris, Fourthborn of Lunah Aliases: Barir, the Beholden Life: 257 – 300 FD Rule: 289 – 300 FD Note: Barir gained his nickname from the number of debts that the empire owed. He spent to majority of his rule attempting to feed his population while simultaneously negotiating payment options. Many nationalists criticized his behavior and called for war against the lenders to settle the debts, but Barir always sued for a peaceful resolution. This would eventually lead to the coup that killed him and assumed political power of the Osiad Empire, the Golden Order. The Golden Order: 300 – 493 FD Golden Emperor Kadin, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Marzuq, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Kadin, the Keeper; Kadin, the Kingslayer Life: 281 – 349 FD Rule: 300 – 349 FD Note: Having recovered Radiance from the depths of the Palace of Light, Kadin used it to kill Barir. He assumed control of the Golden Order and established the defining trait of a leader: gold eyes. He also required those in the Order to forsake their family name altered the Examinations necessary for government positions to be more inclusive and specialized. Only a month after beginning his rule, he declared the empire free of the Treaty of Worms and the Iron Book of Law. He poured funds into the Hounds, initiated a draft, and invaded Esros. Golden Emperor Bashir, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Amjad, Keeper of Radiance Life: 330 – 362 FD Rule: 349 – 362 FD Note: After the annexation of Esros, Bashir set to work creating Belfry, the City of Spires. It became a prosperous mining community and attracted common workers from all corners of Taen. Golden Empress Kadin II, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Kadin, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Kadin, the Careless Life: 338 – 377 FD Rule: 362 – 377 FD Note: Five years into his rule, the conquest of Edosian occupied Esros began. He fortified Belfry and commissioned the construction of military bases at three river crossings in Esros. Golden Emperor Fadil, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Hudad, Keeper of Radiance Life: 354 – 391 FD Rule: 377 – 391 FD Note: After losing control of southern Esros, Fadil spent a majority of his rule fortifying Amar, fearing an attack from Haenish and/or Alliance forces. With Sigil backing the Alliance, the Edosian Empire lacked allies. Golden Empress Nasim, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Qadr, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Nasim, the Noble Life: 369 – 421 FD Rule: 391 – 421 FD Note: Fearing the collapse of the Empire, Nasim withdrew all troops in Esros and left the city to the Legion. As unrest stirred among her countrymen, she created the Traduce Tablet. With the information gathered, the Empire was held together with blackmail and subterfuge. At the start of the Weeping epidemic, he ordered the infected in Amar killed and burned. While unpopular, this action saved the majority of the city and likely the empire. He allowed the Peasant’s Mandate to stand in the Empire, knowing that rejecting it would stifle his attempt to rebuild. With a largely unaffected population, Nasim began the slow process of fortifying the weakened empire. By the time of his death, Edos was second only to Sigil in influence. Nasim is arguably the greatest ruler in the history of the Osiad Empire Golden Emperor Jaul, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Aza, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Jual, the Just Life: 400 – 456 FD Rule: 421 – 456 FD Note: Continued the work that Nasim started. Besides raising the Empire, Jual’s rule is categorized by mercy. His tender heart is often attributed to the widespread suffering that was apparent in his youth. He updated many unfair laws, lessened many sentences, and outlawed capital punishment. He fed the poor, both by royal decree and by personally going to slums and serving the people himself. He proclaimed every orphan in the Empire a child of the Order. Orphanages were constructed in each major city. Overall, Jual inspired his people after a period of widespread suffering. Golden Emperor Rasul, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Fath, Keeper of Radiance Life: 437 – 471 FD Rule: 456 – 471 FD Note: Rasul’s reign was relatively uneventful. Times were good for the Edosian people both rich and poor. His largest contribution to the history was redacting the law that all political leaders must be born Trueseers. Golden Empress Thara, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Warud, Keeper of Radiance Aliases: Mother of Civilization Life: 442 – 484 FD Rule: 471 – 484 FD Note: Thara’s rule was one of peace. The beautiful empress held a seat on the Circle of Tar Kings, took on normalized relations with the Alliance of the Horn by promising three of her five children to children of the Alliances’ High King’s heirs, and negotiated her sister a seat on the Unbowed Council in Freedom’s Forge. Golden Emperor Mazin, Trueseer, Fourthborn of Naji, Keeper of Radiance Life: 467 – 493 FD Rule: 484 – 493 FD Note: The current leader of the Empire, Mazin has kept peace among his people and lowered taxes on the lower class. He is well respected by many, though many believe that he is too weak to lead should war return. Category:History